01 Old lives shattered, New ones born
by Murdock's Crazylady
Summary: A child has her 7th b-day in Korea, and her father is called to war
1. Old lives shattered, new ones born

Old lives shattered, New ones born 1/?   
Murdock's Crazylady   
G for now   
A child has her 7th b-day in Korea, and her father is called to war   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from M*A*S*H, but I do love Hawkeye and B.J and Radar...I do own Chelsea   
Warnings: none yet   
© 2000 Murdock's Crazylady (MCL) 

Author's notes : This is my fist attempt at a M*A*S*H story. I am not having anyone beta this, so it comes to the list as is. thanks. Please send comments and excuse me if I get the history type stuff wrong. I suck at History.   
  
  


Old lives shattered, New ones born 

  
  


She lay on her back in her cot, with her arms behind her head, staring blankly at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and let it out in a wide awake sigh. Her bedtime had been over 2 hours ago, and she just couldn't get to sleep when she knew her father had gone back to the front. 

He had told her he'd brought her out so far away so she'd be safe from the shelling and mine fields, but she knew he'd also lied to her, because the first night they were there, shelling erupted less than 3 miles from the tent they called home. 

It was August 13, 1949, and she'd just turned 7 years old a few days before. The fighting had begun a few days later, and her father was called to the front. 

He was a Major, but he still fought in the front like he would have been little more than a private. Chelsea hated it, and she cried herself to sleep since he got the call. Chelsea was now stuck living with her obsessive nanny, and she didn't even speak english. 

Chelsea, thank god, had known chinese since she learned to talk, and she could communicate with her. Chelsea had always been an army brat, her mom and dad divorced when she was a newborn, and her mom later went into thin air, like she didn't even exist. 

She had been without a mom her whole life, and it didn't bother her any. She never got used to her father having to be away, and she never would. 

Little did she or her father know, that when he'd told her he loved her and to behave, and kissed her goodbye that night, her birthday, that it would be the last time they ever saw each other again. 

TBC


	2. 02 Old lives shattered, new ones born

  
R for POW camp situations, and violence towards a child   
The Real story begins   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people from M*A*S*H, but I do love Hawkeye and B.J and Radar...I do own Chelsea   
Warnings: Chelsea goes through hell in this one. Please be warned, and don't flame me for this. *You HAVE been warned!* later there will be the discovery of a rape, but it is never talked about when it happens.   
© 2000 Murdock's Crazylady (MCL)   
  


Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 2 

  
  


Chelsea Awoke to hear screams. She never even remembered falling to sleep, but her eyes told her it had to be at least a few hours since she was last awake. Rubbing at them, she climbed out of her bed and walked outside to see what was going on. She suddenly looked right into the faces of the angry enemy, whom had already taken her nanny into their custody. 

"What's goin on?" Chelsea asked sleepily, as she saw one of the soldiers point a gun right at her nanny's head. He yelled something at her in chiniese, but she was too tired to catch what it was. Chelsea repeated her earlier question in chinese to her nanny as one of the soldiers grabbed her by the arm and took her along with them. Now Chelsea was terrified, and she didn't know what elae to do except for do what they said. 

After being on foot for a few hours, heading back to their camp, the soldiers sat Chelsea and her nanny down as they chatted, seemingly trying to decide what they wanted to do next. Chelsea began to talk in whispers to her and soon found out some scary news. The men were soldiers, the enemy her father was trying to kill, and she and Chelsea were their prisoners. Chelsea suddenly felt sick. 

Then she found something else out too. "Daddy's gone??" Chelsea asked, almost yelling. The nanny put her hand on Chelsea's leg and nodded. She continued on, to tell Chelsea she had recieved a call from a general telling her to take Chelsea somewhere safe, because her father was killed at the front. Chelsea couldn't help it, and she suddenly threw up. She had no one now. No family, anywhere in the world. 

The soldiers laughed as Chelsea continued to be sick, and soon had them in a tent guarded by other soldiers. Then, Chelsea's nanny told her something. That she would soon be taken away, and she would probably never see her again, but when Chelsea began to cry, she told her not to be afraid, that she would be okay. The nanny knew she had lied to her, but she didn't want Chelsea to fear anything when she wan't around to help her anymore. 

Sure to the nanny's word, seconds later a soldier came in and drug the woman out of Chelsea's grasp. Once she was alone again, Chelsea cried. She didn't understand what was going on, and she now wished she had eavesdropped on her father's phone calls or asked him what was going on, and why people where fighting eachother, and why they had now taken her prisoner. 

Chelsea soon decided to try and crawl out of the back of the tent. She knew that these were bad people, and that they were going to do something with her, what it was, she didn't know, but she didn't want to stick around and find out, either. She crawled over to the tent and flipped the end up. She peeked out, and saw no one, and crawled out, running as soon as she stood up. She heard someone yelling in chinese to catch the prisoner, and she knew they meant her. 

She swallowed and ran faster. A loud boom and a pain in her left arm, and then realized she was falling down. After she landed, she reached over and felt her arm, and when she pulled her hand away, she was covered in her own blood. Chelsea screamed, as her eyes went as big as half-dollars as the red of the blood and the pain nearly pushed her off of the deep end. Chelsea screamed again, and passed out. 

The second Chelsea came to, the pain swallowed her up, it was imbearable. She cried and threw up. She heard a chinese swear word being yelled at her, and was afraid when she couldn't make out the rest of his threat. Chelsea begged him to help her, she didn't understand that he'd been the one whom had shot her for the hell of it, and that he liked to hear her in pain. 

He laughed, then yelled at her to shut up, and raised his gun. Chelsea closed her mouth and stopped yelling, but her pain continued, and got worse. She held her bad arm and rocked back and forth. She didn't understand why she was brought here, why she'd been shot, or why she was trying to tell herself that someone here would help her. She knew that was one even she couldn't believe. 

"I wanna go home..." Chelsea whined quietly. She lay over and closed her eyes, trying to forget where she was, and that she had a hole in her arm the size of montana. As the night went on, Chelsea began to get violently sick, her temperature sky rocketing. She soon fell into a nightmarish sleep, and woke every hour, in a sheet of cold sweat. 

The next morning, Chelsea was roused out of sleep roughly and yanked to her feet. She was taken out of the tent and handed a gun. Chelsea took one look at it and threw it down. She couldn't even feel her arm anymore, and she was almost thankful for that, because at least now it didn't hurt. Her face felt the hard blow to her mouth as the gun issuing soldier backhanded her. She didn't have any time to protest it, as he picked up the gun and shoved it back at her, into her chest almost knocking her down. Chelsea bagan to cry again as she felt her fear growing and her pain coming back. 

Chelsea was put in formation with 25 other kids, none of them over 14 years old, as they were all drilled and treated worse than rabid animals. Chelsea followed as best she could, but as the day went one, she was singled out and beaten more than once, for getting out of step with the others, or as she had last found out, that sneezing was a no no here. 

By night, Chelsea was black and blue from head to toe, her nose had been bloodied 6 times, and she had lost a tooth, as well as she'd had her mouth bloodied so many times, she's lost count. She had been backhanded, slapped, spit on, knocked down and kicked repeatedly, punched, and beaten woth some sort of thin cane like thing. You name the mark and she had it somewhere on her body. about the only thing she didn't have was burn marks. Chelsea cried herself into a trance like state and rocked back and forth after she had been taken back to her tent/cell. She had seen something the morning she'd began her boot camp that had given her the guts to leave that night/early morning. 

5 of the girls in the group of kids she was drilled with were sent into this field for something, some kind of training. It bothered her even more when she noticed that only girls were sent in. Seconds after being sent in, 3 land mines went and took all but 1 of this girls with it. The girl was badly injured, but alive, and screaming for help. She was going to be left to die, and soon, tired with hearing her screams if pain, one of the soldiers walked over, drew his gun, and shot the 5-year-old girl between the eyes, a cry and she was silinced forever. Her lifeless body was let lay for the buzzards, and the soldier was just as happy as could be, laughing after he had taken the life of an innocent child not barely out of diapers. 

Chelsea refrained from screaming out as she watched, but she cried nonetheless and tears soaked the neck of her blood spattered, ripped and dirty t-shirt. There were only 2 girls left in the group, and that included herself. Chelsea knew she'd be next, and knew that she'd rather be shot to death that blown up. She decided that she'd gladly take her chances again and ran off. She made it safely out of the camp, sneaking out the back of the tent again. 

She guessed the soliders didn't figure out how she'd gotten out the first time, or it would have been guarded with someone with a gun. Chelsea scrambled away, the entire time thinking of what one of the kids had said. They'd told her never to try and leave again, because even if you did make it, they sent this boy after you and he skinned you alive, and that they had seen it many times before. Chelsea gagged at the thought and continued on, not allowing herself to quit or even slow the littlest bit down. She felt dizzy as her temperature was spiking 103. 

She turned a corner and hit the ground. She passed out and a seizure soon took her over, causing her to shake and tremour for 10 minutes. By the time it was ended, she had lost all bodily function in her pants and she was drooling like a mad dog. Chelsea had felt the seizure, and as she cried on the inseide, she wished she would die. She wanted to die on her own, with what dignity she had left, rather than have some soldier bent on his own happiness come along and shoot her like she'd seen that girl shot. Chelsea was half dead, and she didn't care. 

Hours past and a jeep came around the corner, slamming to a halt when the driver saw something in the middle of the dirt road. He stood up in the seat of the jeep to see what it was and said, "Oh my gosh! It's a little kid!" He jumped out of the jeep and ran over to the small body sprawled out on the ground. "Oh man, she's even younger than me! OH geez she's hurt! man!" Radar exclaimed as he risked his own life as he quickly bent down and scooped her up. He put her in the seat next to him and sped off to the 4077th M*A*S*H. 

"Help! Hawkeye! BJ! I need a doctor!" Radar screamed as he pulled into the camp and brought the jeep to a screetching, sliding halt. 2 men came running. The first one was a tall, black haired brown eyed man wearing a red bath robe. "What is it Radar?" Captain Hawkeye Pirece asked as he looked into the jeep and saw the small body in Radar's lap. "Hawkeye?" The second man asked as he made it over. He was a blonde, with a moustache and big blue eyes. His attire was that of a pink shirt and green pants. 

"Oh my god, she's just a kid!" Captain BJ Hunnicutt said as he saw what Hawkeye saw. BJ went into triage while Hawkeye went and scrubbed up. Minutes later, a nurse helped bring the girl into the OR. Hawkeye was all ready, with a mask over his nose and mouth, gloves on his hands, a white hat on his head and a white long sleeved gown over his white scrubs. 

Klinger brought in the x-rays of the arm they knew was injured, and Hawkeye looked at them as BJ sat down and put Chelsea to sleep. Minutes later, he let Hawk know she was under. "Look at this BJ, her arm is shattered. I'm going to find the bullet that did this and send it to Truman, maybe then he'll stop the war. This kid's an american. I wonder how she got here?" Hawkeye said as he opened Chelsea's arm up and found the bullet. A clank later and it was out of Chelsea's body and into a metal pan. 

"Probably a joe's kid. You know, someone who didn't have the guts to eave their kid in america where they wouldn't have anything to worry about except for what tv show to watch." BJ answered and Hawkeye nodded as he began to set the broken and shattered bones with metal bars and pins. Half of her arm was gone, and now consisted of metal. After a 5 hour surgery, Hawkeye closed her arm and out it in a cast. 

"She should be at home in a crib. Her body looks like it has been used as a welcome mat!" Hawkeye exclaimed as he took off of his bloody gloves and threw them down. "How old do you figure she is?" BJ asked as he stood up and looked at her. "Oh about 6 or 7. the legal age around here to take a bullet." Hawkeye said as he pulled his mask down. 

He took a deep breath and covered Chelsea up with a sheet. After shaking his head at the sight of a baby, a child that small on his operating table, he went and changed out of his bloody red clothes and put his green army clothes back on. BJ unhooked Chelsea from the anestesia and helped move her to post-op. Hawkeye hurried over to Post-Op so he could sit with her. As Hawkeye sat with her, he watched her vitals and talked to her now and then/ He didn't know the child laying in the bed next to him, but he knew she'd been through the same hell that was wheeled past him by the thousands everyday. He just didn't know how or why. 

TBC


	3. 03 Old lives shattered, new ones born

*See Parts 1-2 for Warnings*

© 2000 MCL 

Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 3 

  
  


After sleeping for 6 hours after her surgery, Chelsea awoke with a blood curdling scream. Hawkeye had fallen asleep beside her in a chair, and her scream caused him to jump awake and yell out in start. "What? What??" Hawkeye said as he saw Chelsea thrashing around in her bed like she was fighting off an unseen enemy. Hawkeye lept off of the chair and sat next to the fighting kid. He grabbed her flailing hands and held them still. "It's okay, your're safe here, we aren't going to hurt you! You're at a M*A*S*H! I'm a doctor." Hawkeye yelled over her screams of chiniese jibberish.

Suddenly Chelsea opened her mind and let his voice in, and came out of her open eyed nightmare. She stopped fighting and Hawkeye slowly let go of her. Chelsea turned her head and looked into his eyes. She by passed the looks of fear, lack of sleep and utter shock as her own eyes grew and filled with tears. He looked like her, and he'd spoken english without a chiniese accent. She stared into his brown eyes a second more before she sat up and grabbed him with her good arm. 

She buried her head into his chest and cried as she held onto him as tight as she could. Hawkeye looked down at her and took a deep breath. He looked up and then back down at the small, black and blue shivering child. He was dying to know more about her, who she was, why she was here, how she'd been so badly injured. Most of all, what her name was. He'd been calling her 'The baby' or 'little one' since she arrived. He also wanted to know who the pigs were that hurt her so he could send them on a one-way trip to hell.

Chelsea's full blown screams and panic soon turned into tears and sniffles, and Hawkeye decided to take a risk and try to talk to her. He knew she had been screaming inn chiniese, but she sure didn't look chiniese to him. "Uh, do you understand english, sweetheart?" Hawk asked. Chelsea heard him and thought she was crazy. Someone had spoken to her, in a langueage she fully understood! She looked up at Hawkeye, eyes black and blue, scared and crying.

"Uh-huh." She replied, stopping suddenly at a pain in her mouth. Hawkeye saw and figured she'd be sore, she'd had 4 teeth knocked out and she was swollen from it a little. "Hurt?" He asked. Chelsea nodded. Hawkeye smiled and held up a finger before going into his white doctor's jacket and fishing around a second. His hand found what he was looking for and pulled it out. "Here. A Radar special." Hawkeye said, as he handed her a soft piece of gum. Chelsea took it like a starved animal. 

"You're welcome." Hawkeye said smiling as she gnawed the gum into a wad. "Better?" Hawkeye asked. "Yes sir." Chelsea mumbling in between chews. "I'm Hawkeye." Hawk said and she nodded. Chelsea became aware of her arm itching and she reached over to scratch it and raked her nails over the cast. She looked down and looked as though she'd seen a ghost. "My..arm.." She said shocked as she stared at in in disbelief. "It's okay, I had to put it in a cast because it was broken. It's still all there and in a couple of weeks you'll be able to slap anyone you want." Hawkeye said and he noticed she hadn't smiled at a single thing he'd said to try and make her feel better. 

"So how'd you get here? To Korea, I mean." Hawkeye asked. Chelsea swallowed carefully so she wouldn't lose her gum and replied, "My dad was a Major an he got called to the front, and he died there. Then chiniese people came to your tent and took me and my nanny away and put us in this tent, and then they took her away and I never saw her again." Chelsea answered and Hawkeye nodded. "So what's your name?" Hawkeye asked. "Chelsea." She replied. "That's a pretty name, it fits you." Hawkeye said and Chelsea still did not smile. She remained stone faced. "Chelsea, do you know who hurt you?" Hawkeye asked quietly. 

Chelsea stopped chewing her gum and looked down as she clutched his shirt again. "Hey, it's okay." Hawkeye said as he felt her begin to shake again. Not moving her head from his chest, she answered, "The chiniese men did. They were mean..they shot me and dinnit care that it was bleedin or that it hurted..and the one..he..never mind...then they threw a gun at me and yelled at me to take it...they hit me and hit me and made me walk funny with other kids...THEN..." Chelsea suddenly stopped as the memory of the girl's death took her over. Her screams and cries of fear and pain rang in her ears. Hawkeye gave her a squeeze. 

She snapped out of it and continued, "They made 5 girls from the group go into a field an all of em but 1 died cos the ground blew up! I was friends with the one who dinnit die Mr. Hawkeye, and know what happened to her??" Chelsea asked as she began to cry again. Hawkeye was pretty near tears himself as he nodded no and she went on. "She was 5, 5 years old! She was real scared, and she was yellin, "Help me, it hurts, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" and you know what they did? one of them went over and shooted her in her head, and laughed at her cos she was dead now!!" Chelsea finished as she nearly choked on her gum as her panic returned. Hawkeye held her and had to pat her back to keep her from choking. She soon coughed the gum back up and continued to cry.

"They hit me cos I walked forwards when I meant to the side an when I sneezed! I'm scared! I'm scared an I want my daddy! I wanna go home! I.." Chelsea yelled as she began to fall asleep against Hawkeye's chest. "Chelsea, you're going to be okay. No one here is going to hurt you. Give me your gum." Hawkeye said softly as he held his hand out underneath her chin. She spit it into his palm and fell asleep. Hawkeye smiled and said, "Thanks for the drool." He took the pinkish red wad and stuck it in it's wrapper, and put it in his pocket. Then he gently lay Chelsea back down on her pillow. Suddenly, she grabbed his shirt with her good hand, and he said, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Hearing Hawkeye's voice calmed her again and she went back to sleep, with Hawkeye at her bedside.

TBC


	4. 04 Old lives shattered, new ones born

*See Parts 1-2 for Warnings*

© 2000 MCL 

Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 4

  
  


B.J Hunnicutt saw the worry on his bestfriend's face and walked over. "How is she?" He asked quietly. Hawkeye looked up at him and said, "Okay if you don't count the panic, cronic fear and confusion. Oh and not to mention the cuts, bruises and welts and missing teeth." B.J suddenly thought of Erin, his almost 1 year old daughter back in the states and felt very sorry for the kid Hawkeye had affectionately named 'The Baby in post-op'. "Any luck talking to her?" B.J shook the memory off and asked. 

"Yeah. Right before panicing herself into a coma, she told me her name was Chelsea and that she had been kidnaped and taken to a POW camp, was drafted into their little mine-finding company. They're the ones responsible for this, and this, and this." Hawkeye answered, pointing to the black eye, the broken arm and the tears that were still wet on her cheeks. 

"She doesn't know where she is, or how she got here. Honestly, I don't either. I can't see how she managed to survive one hour with the scum bags let alone almost a week. " Hawkeye said and B.J recalled what she'd been wearing when she'd come in. Overalls, a blue hood, sneakers. Nothing that could tell them anymore about her than she could. 

Anger coursed itself through Hawkeye, and B.J could tell because of the way he was rubbing his hands together as he leaned forward, his arms laying over his knees. "Who in the hell could do this to a child?" Hawkeye asked a stupid question. "The north koreans." B.J said, answering a stupid question with a stupid, but honest answer. Hawkeye nodded, realizing he deserved the stupid answer and looked at Chelsea, whom slept peacefully now. B.J looked at Hawkeye and could see the bloodshot red eyes from where he stood. 

"Hawk, you look awful. Go back to the swamp and get some sleep." B.J said and Hawkeye shook his head no. "I'm not leaving her." Hawkeye said. B.J knew he'd have to argue him into it. "I'll stay here with her, you're not going to do her any good if you fall asleep while at the clip-board." B.J said and Hawk refused to listen. 

"No. I promised I'd stay here and I'm going to. IF I get tired, which I am, I will sleep right here." Hawkeye replied, patting the empty bed beside him. B.J shook his head. "Okay Hawk, see ya later. I'm going back to the swamp myself to catch a few zzz's." B.J said and Hawkeye nodded. "Don't let the lices bite!" Hawkeye said and B.J smiled as he left. Hawkeye yawned and remained where he'd been sitting almost since Chelsea had arrived.

Hawkeye kept seeing that nice and empty cot beside him and soon gave in and climbed in, curling up into a nice little ball for a nap. 6 hours past, and thankfully, no casualties came in. Hawkeye slept peacefully the entire time. He hadn't slept that long since he went to grade school. When he did finally wake up, he sat up and yawned again. He got up and stretched, and then checked on his little patient. 

Seeing that she was okay, Hawkeye asked Nurse Able to keep an eye on her while he went to the little boy's room and she nodded, and off he went. Hawkeye rubbed at his eye and ran right into Radar. Seeing who he ran into, Hawkeye stopped rubbing at his eye. "I got a good mind to kick your keister." Hawkeye said, pointing at Radar. 

Hawkeye was being dead serious, and Radar was worried. Hawkeye was his hero, of the sort, kinda like a father figure to him. "Wha--" Radar asked. "You never called in, what if she would have been a booby trap? Huh? Then we'd had a corporal in easy to fit together jig-saw puzzle size! One piece fits all." Hawkeye scolded. Radar was quiet, he knew what Hawkeye had said was right. He waited for Hawkeye to come out of the latrine, and then followed him back to the Post-Op. Hawkeye immeadiately went over to Chelsea, and thankfully she was still asleep. 

"Hawkeye, I didn't think she'd make it if I didn't hurry. You aren't really gonna hit me, are ya Hawkeye?" Radar asked, and Hawkeye couldn't help but smile. "No Radar. But call in next time, because I already hate seeing all the blood I do, but if it were your blood, I'd really hate it." Hawkeye answered and Radar smiled. "Sure Hawkeye. ohh, holy cow." Radar answered as he looked over at Chelsea and saw her black eye and broken casted arm. 

"She's scared, would you talk to her when she wakes up, Radar? You might be able to get her to feel better." Hawkeye asked. "Sure. I know alot about bein scared, it's my best subject." Radar answered, and Hawkeye said he'd come and get him when she woke, and he smiled as he walked back to his office. Hawkeye smiled as Radar turned the corner and went through the double swing doors. The he took the chart from the end of Chelsea's bed and read it. He was glad there weren't but two other wounded in post op, because he wanted to focus all of his time on Chelsea.

He sat down beside Chelsea's bed and read it as he reached over and felt for a pulse on her dangling wrist. Finding it, timing it and a minute later, he wrote the pulse rate down on the clip board's accompianing paper. Hawkeye went on and listened to her heart, and shook his head when he heard a heart murmer, he hated to have to ad it to her list of wrong too, but he had to, and he recorded it. 

Then after listening to her chest, Hawkeye rolled her over onto her side and after shaking his head at the bruises there, he listened to her breathing. "That's cold Hawkeye." Chelsea said as she woke up and felt the stethoscope on her bare skin. Hawkeye was glad to hear her voice, and he smiled as he pulled her gown back down and rolled her back onto her back. "I'm sorry Chelsea. I'll warm it up next time. I'm glad to see you are up." Hawkeye replied as he hung the stethoscope back around his neck. Chelsea smiled at him. 

"Thought you was gonna give me a shot. Don't tell, but I am a'scared of shots, an I cry alot." Chelsea said as she sat up slowly. Hawkeye always thought everyone in the world had a phobia to needles. He knew he sure did, and he was a doctor yet! "Me too, but it's our little secret." Hawkeye replied and Chelsea smiled. Hawkeye remembered his earlier talk with Radar and decided to see what Chelsea would do if he asked her to talk with him.

"I've got a friend I want you to meet, that is if you think you'll be okay without me for a little while." Hawkeye said as he got up and popping the end of his pen back in, he hung the clip board back on the foot of her bed. "Is he..will he...is he nice..like you?" Chelsea asked nervously. Hawkeye knew she was going to be nervous. 

"Radar wouldn't hurt a fly. He's got a few he keeps as pets, as a matter of fact." Hawkeye replied and Chelsea just looked up at him afraid. "I'll tell him to come and get me if you get too scared, and I will be right around the corner." Hawkeye said and Chelsea finally nodded okay. "Kay. But not too long." Chelsea said and then she looked like she'd been stunned as she looked down.

"Uh-oh.." Chelsea said and Hawkeye stopped where he stood, he'd been on his way to get Radar when he heard her sudden uh-oh. He turned and looked at her, as she stared at her lap. "What is it, Chelsea?" Hawkeye asked, a little worried. Chelsea looked at him and nearly passed out. "I..I..I wet the bed!" Chelsea replied, embarrassed as she started to cry. Hawkeye went back to her and lifted her off of the bed. 

She had indeed wet the bed, her clothes, and all. He stood next to the bed with her standing in front of him, when a pinkish color caught his attention and he peeked at her bed again. Mixed in with the yellow was a pink, and Hawk knew it was blood. He quick tossed the covers up so she wouldn't see and hugged her. "You're not the only one has done that, you know." Hawkeye said and Chelsea looked at him sniffling. "Really? You wetted the bed too?" Chelsea asked. Hawkeye hadn't lied to her, so what the hell. "Yep. I have wet the bed more than anyone else. I'm probably in the world book of bed wetters." Hawkeye said and Chelsea wiped her eyes. 

"I'll get you some dry clothes. I'll be right back. Don't worry about the bed. You're not the first to leak on them, and you won't be the last." Hawkeye said as he got a white screen and pulled it around her bed. Chelsea nodded as she watched Hawkeye disappear around the corner, be gone a few seconds, and then come right back carrying a new shirt and something else, something like the underwear she already had on. He handed them to her and stood outside of the screen until she was done. Then when she said okay, he moved the screen and she gave him her wet clothes. 

Hawkeye looked down and saw her standing in her underwear. "I can't get the shirt on cos of my arm. Will you help me?" Chelsea asked and Hawkeye knelt down to her. He took the big shirt and rolled it up in the back, put it over her head and then he did the same for the sleeve and helped her get her cast through it. Then once it was on, Hawkeye smiled and picked her up. He pulled back the covers of the bed he'd been sleeping in and sat her down gently. 

"Here ya go." He said as he covered her up. Hawkeye turned and quickly stripped the wet bed and rolled all the linens together so Chelsea wouldn't see. "Thanks Hawkeye." Chelsea said as he turned and looked at her with the linen under his arm. 

"For what?" Hawkeye asked. "For not yellin or hittin. My nanny hated it when I wetted the bed. But you dinnit yell at me." Chelsea said and Hawkeye couldn't help it again, and he smiled. "No problem. I'll send Radar in, if you still want to talk to him." Hawkeye said. "Okay." Chelsea said and Hawkeye nodded as he went on with his trip to dump the dirty linens. He also wanted to talk to B.J.

Hawkeye went into Radar's office and ran into B.J and Radar, whom were talking. "Radar, Chelsea's up. I asked her to talk with you and she said she would, but if she needs me, wants me or gets scared, get one me or B.J., okay?" Hawkeye said and Radar nodded as he left his office, and disappeared through the post-op doors. Hawkeye saw this as a chance to get to talk to B.J and nodded him away from the post-op doors. B.J followed him, figuring Hawkeye had another sneaky scheme up his sleeve.

"How's our smallest vistim Hawk?" B.J asked. "She's up and waiting on her visit from Radar. She seems to be okay, but I'm a little worried." Hawkeye said, and from there B.J knew Hawkeye wasn't planning something, it was worry that caused that look in his eyes this time around. "Why?" B.J asked, a little worried himself now. 

"When she came in, we took blood and urine samples, right?" Hawkeye asked. B.J nodded his head yes. "Yeah Hawk, I'm the one who helped take them and run the tests on them. Why?" B.J replied. "Well, she wet the bed a few minutes ago, and when I was changing her linens, I saw a little blood." Hawkeye answered, and B.J picked up on what Hawkeye was thinking. "Did she say wither they..uh.." B.J asked, and Hawkeye shook his head no. They were both glad Radar wasn't there to hear what or whom they were talking about. 

"Think we should go in?" B.J asked. "Do a test like that on a child that small? No. Not unless I have to." Hawkeye said, as anger raged through them both. "Damn war. The kids are the real ones who suffer. Half of what I see in our bloody assembly line are kids, and that sucks. But she's different. She's not here for this. She's not a soldier dammit, she's just a baby. I'm so tired of the war, and it's nursery raiding!" Hawkeye said, letting out a little frustation on his besst friend. B.J was just as mad and worried, but he didn't show it much. He thought Hawkeye was doing enough of that for the both of them right now.

B.J put his hand on Hawkeye's shoulder. Hawkeye was trying to calm down in case Chelsea yelled for him. "She'll probably be okay, we'll keep an eye on her." B.J said trying to help Hawkeye feel better. Hawkeye gave him a small smile and yawned. He hadn't been sleeping much and the sleep he'd gotten earlier wasn't even close to what he really needed, sleep wise. "Let's hope so Beej." Hawkeye replied. 

***********

"So you're Chelsea? I'm Walter, but everyone around here calls me Radar." Radar said as he sat on a crate beside Chelsea's bed. Chelsea smiled and nodded. "You found me, right?" Chelsea asked, recalling something she remembered from when she was thought by everyone to be asleep in post-op. "Yeah, sure did. I was coming back from souel." Radar answered and Chelsea swallowed. "What's wrong?" Radar asked, seeing he look down at her lap. 

"Did you get hit for helpin me? Cos I know you coulda died if I was a trap. My dad told me that once, never touch anything you see laying around a field or anywhere else cos it can be a trap set by the rotten koreans an it will blow you up." Chelsea asked and Radar shook his head no. 

"Nah, Hawkeye threatened to, but he didn't. I knew you were alone and hurt and I didn't care that you might be a trap. I just wanted to get you back here where a doctor could help you. I mean, you're just a little kid, and you got your whole life ahead a ya." Radar answered and Chelsea blushed a little, making Radar smile. 

"I think I'm gonna like it here as long as you, Hawkeye and um...um..oh, him over there, is nice an lets me stay." Chelsea said pointing to B.J as he did his rounds. Radar looked over to where she was pointing. "Oh you mean Captain B.J Hunnicutt. Yeah, he's a nice guy. A good surgeon too." Radar answered and Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, him. He was real nice to me before." Chelsea said as she looked at him a few minutes. Then she looked back at Radar. 

"Radar, how old are you?" Chelsea asked. "18. I was drafted." Radar said. "Oh. I'm 7. I just had a birthday a few days ago. I lived here with my dad, but he died." Chelsea answered and Radar looked sad at that fact. He;d lost his dad at an early age too. "Well, happy late birthday." Radar said and Chelsea barely heard him as she felt weird again. Then, a severe pain shot through her privates, right into her belly. It felt like someone was trying to cut her in half with an axe. 

All the color drained from her face, and before Radar could ask what was wrong, Chelsea bagan to scream at the top of her lungs. "Hawkeye! Hawkeye! HAWKEYE!!!!" Chelsea screamed as she held her knees close to her belly and rocked back and forth. Radar paniced and ran for Hawkeye as B.J stayed with Chelsea. She was crying, yelling and very afraid. He tried to comfort her, but she couldn't hear him, all she heard was her own screams, and felt her own pain kicking her from the inside out. 

TBC 


	5. 05 Old lives shattered, new ones born

*See Parts 1-2 for Warnings*

© 2000 MCL 

Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 5 

  
  


Hawkeye ran in followed by B.J and Radar and immeadiately went to Chelsea, whom was crying and screaming out his name with a painful whine attached to the end of it. "What is it Chelsea, what hurts?" Hawkeye asked as he knelt down beside her bed. 

Chelsea couldn't explain what hurt, she just knew she was in pain and she wanted it to stop. "It hurts Hawkeye, It hurts, make it stop! I wanna go to sleep! I wanna go away!" Chelsea replied, as he tried to hold her flailing arms still so he could look her over. 

BJ had heard what she'd said about going to sleep and had gone to get a needle to oblige her. He came ack and as Hawkeye watched, he said, "Okay, Chelsea listen. I'm going to give you a shot, you'll go to sleep, but we will all be right here." Chelsea was holding onto her body like a million invisable bees were stinging her as BJ carefully stuck her with the needle. 

Her squirming and yelling didn't help the fact that she was begging someone to knock her out in english and chiniese at the same time. BJ heard her cry at the feeling of being stuck in the hip with the needle and was soon quieted as she fell asleep. Hawkeye was about to pick Chelsea up when he saw something that had him even more worried. 

"Look Beej." Hawkeye said pointing to the bed underneath where Chelsea would have been sitting. It was a puddle of almost all blood, and BJ's eyes grew at the sight of it. "Blood. We've gotta go in and find the bleeder and tie it off. She could be bleeding into her belly." BJ said as he helped get her ready for surgery. 

"Klinger!" Hawkeye yelled. Klinger, wearing his usual dress of the day, ran in. "C'mon. we need x-rays of her belly." BJ said as he scooped Chelsea up into his arms. Klinger didn't reply, he just hurridly followed BJ. Meanwhile, Hawkeye ran to change and scrub up. As he washed his hands and arms, Hawkeye argued himself about doing this surgery. 

"I gotta go in and stop whatever's bleeding. BUT she's just a little kid. I don't know if I.." Hawkeye went quiet as BJ came in and began to change. "Anything?" Hawkeye turned and asked as he turned the water off. BJ shook his head no. 

"I didn't see anything. Not a blessed thing was wrong with her belly Hawk." BJ said and Hawkeye shook his head as he waited on BJ to turn off the water. He followed BJ into the OR where Chelsea was waiting with Margaret by her side. "She's under, doctor." She said and Hawkeye nodded as she helped him put on some gloves. After Hawkeye, Margaret did the same for BJ.

Hawkeye took a deep breath and began the surgery. He hated it, every minute of being inside that child made him even madder. BJ noticed Hawkeye's mouthless expression and knew how he felt. He was feeling it too. "How's it goin, Hawk?" BJ asked. 

Hawkeye continued to probe around inside of Chelsea and continued to find more tears and rips and more annoyance overcame him. He shook his head as he saw her kidneys and tied off yet another bleeder. 

"God she's messed up Beej, her insides look like shrapnel got in here and fished itself around in circles for 3 days straight. Infection's real bad, there's so much green and red in here, she looks like she's decorated a couple of months early for Christmas. The kidneys have been trying to flush the infection out and have gotten themselves sick in the process. Her bloody urine is proof of that. She could've lost her overies if we hadn't of caught this now and not tomorrow." Hawkeye said as he flushed more of the green, white and yellow pussy infection out.

BJ took one look and wondered how she survived whatever they had done to her. He helped Hawkeye close her belly up and 4 hours later, Hawkeye covered Chelsea up with a sheet as she was about to be wheeled into post-op. 

Hawkeye gave her one last look and as he did, he prayed to god that he never meant the persons responsible for this. Torture was nothing new to him, but this was different, she was a child and rape infuriated him. Hawkeye turned away and took off his gloves, giving them a satisfying throw to the floor. 

"Margaret, make sure she is kept on high doses of penecillian to keep that infection down." Hawkeye said as Margaret helped push Chelsea out of OR. She nodded and disappeared through the double doors. Once in post-op, Margaret did as Hawkeye ordered, recording the shot on Chelsea's chart with a sad shake of her head, she looked at Chelsea and hung the chart back in it's place.

After the surgery, Hawkeye went to the O-Club and tried to drown himself in the bottom of a whiskey bottle. BJ was sent looking for him when he didn't show up for rounds, and he knew exactly where his bestfriend would be. 

He walked into the O-Club just in time to see Hawkeye pass out, his head laying on the bar, the bar scattered with empty glasses. BJ gave Igor, the bartender, a nod and picked Hawkeye up from the bar. He grabbed one of Hawk's arms and slung it over his shoulder as he attempted to half drag Hawkeye out of the club and back to the swamp.

BJ made it back a few minutes later, and dropped Hawkeye off in his bed. Hawkeye was out, or at least almost. BJ took off his boots and covered him up. "Say goodnight Hawk." BJ said, not expecting Hawkeye to hear him. 

"G--Goodnight --Ha--Hawk." Hawkeye mumbled in a slur incoherently as he fell back into a drunken sleep. BJ got up and walked out of the swamp, he was going to take Hawk's shift for him. 

Hawk would do it for him in a heartbeat's notice, and BJ knew that. He also knew that Hawkeye had a good reason to be upset after what he'd seen in that surgery. Hawkeye had a big heart, one that grew at the sight of a smiling, giggling, playing child. It shrunk at the sight of all the children he was forced to sew back together everyday, and at the sight of Chelsea, quite possibly the smallest patient Hawkeye's ever had. 

Radar was a perfect example of that, Hawkeye would jump on a land mine for him, as well as comfort him if he was upset, he was always there when Radar needed a fatherly opinion or he had a question only Hawkeye could answer. Hawkeye loved Radar, and everyone knew it. Chelsea was getting close to Hawkeye too, and as BJ walked into the post-op, he told himself, "I have a feeling we'll never see the last of Chelsea."

TBC


	6. 06 Old lives shattered, new ones born

*See Parts 1-2 for Warnings*

© 2000 MCL 

Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 6 

  
  


Hawkeye slept the night through until early morning, when he woke with a hangover that could kill the colonel's horse, and a tennis ball in his mouth. He sat up on his bed and groaned, soon wishing he hadn't made any noises at all as every tiny sound was amplified a hundred times louder to his hungover ears and head. 

Hawkeye stood up, dragging his blanket with him until it fell off right before he went out the swamp's door. He walked to the shower and stood underneath it, completely clothed. He pulled the lever and water sprayed him, as he tried to let the coldness of the water wash away the memory of the night before. He was snapping out of his hangover headache a little, and he really didn't notice.

The one thing he couldn't forget, the one thing he wanted to erase out of himself sooo much, he couldn't. That face. The face of pain, fear, sorrow. Chelsea's face, how pain-filled her poor little face looked as she begged someone to take all her pain away, to knock her out. It was then that Hawkeye realized he was doing something he hadn't done in years.

He was crying. While the water soaked him, Hawkeye held onto the walls of the shower stall and hung his head, crying in a way he hadn't done since he was a little kid himself. It had been so long, it almost felt wrong to be that upset. After 10 minutes, he calmed himself down and turned off the water. 

He looked up and was going to wipe away his tears when he saw BJ standing there. Neither one of them said anything, but the tears in BJ's eyes said it all. Hawkeye finally did go on with wiping his face, although thanks to the water, no one would be able to tell he'd 'bawled' at all, except for BJ, and he'd never say anything. He and Hawk were bestfriends, and Hawkeye was so glad for that. Not because he could tell everyone about him crying, just because he was glad he was there.

Hawkeye walked out of the stall, and BJ followed him out of the shower tent with a hand on his shoulder. Hawkeye smiled a little and went sloshing all the way back to the swamp, where he put on dry pants and then left again, with BJ staying behind, to go and see how his little one was doing.

Radar was with Chelsea when Hawkeye walked in. Chelsea looked so small and worn out that he nearly had to leave to have another crying fit. He swallowed and pushed his wet and dripping hair back into place. It was flopped back into place now, except for now he had bangs, making him look younger and a little cuter. 

"HI Radar." Hawkeye said as he went over slowly. Radar smiled and looked up at him. "Morning sir, Chelsea's been tellin me about all kinds a stuff." Radar said and Hawkeye smiled a PR smile back.

"Hey Radar, I need to talk to Chelsea a few. Can you come and see her later?" Hawkeye asked. "Oh okay. Sure Hawkeye. I'll see ya later Chelsea." Radar said as he got up. Chelsea nodded as she yawned. Radar smiled and left, allowing Hawkeye and Chelsea some time alone. Hawkeye sat next to Chelsea on her bed and sighed.

"I cried." Chelsea said, almost out of no where. Hawkeye looked at her. "I yelled and I yelled and I even bit one of em..but they never stopped...They never..stopped." Chelsea said before Hawkeye could even ask. She had known he would know now because he had done her surgery, and not only that he was a doctor plain and simple.

"I was afraid to tell, I-" Chelsea said, feeling ashamed again. Hawkeye couldn't hardly keep still. He wanted to get up and pound something. Instead he reached over and held her good hand. 

"Chelsea you're going to be okay. No one has to know except me, BJ and Margaret. We're the only ones who where in for your surgery." Hawkeye said, seconds later his heart breaking when she looked up at him and he saw her silent tears.

Hawkeye couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and sat her on his lap, holding her tight. She seemed to have been waiting for him to do just that, as she held onto his shirt and cried. 

Hawkeye held his emotions back and realized he'd broken doctor rule number one, but this wasn't a place that played by the rules, and he didn't give a damn. So he had gotten close to patient. So damn what. 

"Are you gonna send me away? like all the others?" Chelsea asked as she felt a little safer in his arms. Hawkeye looked down at her and she loked up at him. He smiled and wiped her tears away with his hand.

"No. you're going to stay right here with me, BJ and Radar, and everyone else at the 4077th. You'll stay and carry on on with a last name only special people are worthy of. Pirece. You'll be Chelsea Pierce, daughter of world famous quack surgeon Benjamin Franklin Pirece." Hawkeye said and Chelsea was so happy she giggled and almost immeadiately fell asleep in Hawk's lap. Hawkeye smiled and carried her with him back to the swamp.

The swamp was her new home, and he didn't care what he had to do to keep it thatta way.

TBC


	7. 07 Old lives shattered, new ones born

*See Parts 1-2 for Warnings*

© 2000 MCL 

Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 7 

  
  


Hawkeye came back from the swamp and went into Radar's office. The sweet boy was talking to his guinea-pig when Hawkeye came in. "Hi Radar." Hawkeye said. Radar knew by the tone of voice, that Hawkeye wanted something. He closed his guinea-pig's cage and turned facing the captain.

"What is it this time, sir?" Radar asked. Hawkeye gave him a faked shocked expression. "Am I really that predictable?" Hawkeye asked. Radar sighed. "okay, okay Radar. I need you to find out who the major was that died at the front about 3 weeks ago, Chelsea said he was up by the 8 station." Hawkeye said. BJ came over and nodded. "And see if she had any family in the states, Hawkeye can't adopt someone who isn't an orphan." BJ said and Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

"Okay sirs, but this will take awhile." Radar said as he rang Sparky. Before the Captains could reply, Radar heard Sparky on the other end. "Hello? Sparky? Yeah it's Radar. I need HQ. Yeah, thanks Sparky." Radar turned back to Hawkeye and BJ as Sparky rang the HQ. Before they even opened their mouths, Radar said,

"Radar, come and get me as soon as you hear anything." BJ looked at Hawkeye, whom had just opened his mouth to talk. He looked at Radar and smiled. "Yeah. What I said. I'll be in the Swamp." Hawkeye said and Radar nodded as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

BJ and Hawkeye walked back to the swamp quietly. BJ knew Hawkeye had a lot on his mind, and he knew he'd not seen Hawkeye drink in what felt like forever. 

It had actually only been since the night before. BJ opened the swamp's door and as Hawkeye followed him inside, he smiled. 

Chelsea was sound asleep on his bunk, all curled up into a ball, her arm hanging off of the side of the bed. BJ shook his head at the huge drowning gown Chelsea wore, and went over to her. 

He picked up his blanket and covered her up with it. Hawkeye nodded him thanks and sat down on his bunk. BJ nodded back and sat on one of the tall backed, white chairs. 

Bored, Hawkeye picked up 3 pairs of his socks and balled them up, and began to juggle them. A few minutes of that made him even boreder, and he picked up a pad of paper and took his pen out of his pocket. BJ was just starting to close his sleepy eyes when Hawkeye began to fill out an imaginary adoption form.

"Let's see. Name. Okay, that's an easy one." Hawkeye said as he wrote 'Name'. "Chelsea Elizabeth Pierce." Hawkeye said as he wrote it down beside the word 'name'. "Next." Hawkeye said, as he made 4 more lines for his form. "Age. hmm, 7 years." Hawkeye said adding it underneath her name. 

BJ was now smiling in his dozing, he was about to say someting when Hawkeye said, "Birthday..Hmmm..lemme see, she said it was..." Hawkeye said, trying to think. 

"August 10th." Chelsea said yawning. Hawkeye looked over and smiled. BJ sat up in the chair and looked at Chelsea. "How you feelin?" BJ asked as Hawkeye wrote her birthdate down too. 

"I'm okay, sir." Chelsea said, rubbing her eye. BJ smiled. "Call me BJ." BJ said, and Chelsea smiled. "Okay, BJ." Chelsea said, turning her attention to the still writing Hawkeye. 

"Was you serious?" Chelsea asked. Hawkeye looked up at her with a confused look. "I mean when you said I could stay here with you." Chelsea said, refreshing his memory. Hawkeye looked at BJ and put the pen and paper down. He got up and sat next to her on BJ's bed.

"If I have anything to do with it you will." Hawkeye said, and Chelsea peeked over and eyed the paper he'd had. "What's that?" Chelsea asked, pointing at it with her good hand. Hawkeye turned and looked at the paper, then reached over and snatched it off of his bunk. 

"Nuthin really, just playing with your name." Hawkeye said, lying to her. He didn't want her to know he was trying to adopt her, just in case it didn't work. "How did you know my middle name?" Chelsea asked seeing the word Elizabeth scratched into the paper in ink. 

Hawkeye gave her a smile and a small hug. "I guessed." Hawkeye replied as he let Chelsea have the pen to draw with. She took it and drew a smiley face above her name. She giggled at it, making BJ chuckle with her. Secretly, BJ hoped that Hawk did get the okay for the adoption, He thought it was just what Hawkeye needed.

****

Radar got 1 yes and 2 no's in 5 minutes. HQ said the major was indeed her father, Major Connor Irwin. He had been killed on the front, by enemy fire. That was the yes. The first no was was there any known family for his daughter in Korea. 

The second no was did she have any in the states. This kid had no one, and Radar was more than happy for Hawkeye. But he was sad for Chelsea. She had no one now, and she might end up in some orphanage, all alone and scared. He didn't want that, and he decided to use all of his string pulling abilities to help Hawkeye adopt the lonely child.

TBC


	8. 08 Old lives shattered, new ones born

*See Parts 1-2 for Warnings*

© 2000 MCL 

Old lives shattered, New ones born   
Part 8 

  
  


A knock on the swamp's door was Hawkeye's cue. He knew it was the company clerk with the news he asked for. Hawkeye got up and opened the door, seeing the short child-like Radar standing there with a sort of smile on his face. Hawkeye gave BJ a nod to keep Chelsea busy and went out, closing the door behind him. 

Hawkeye and Radar walked off, and Radar was bursting, dying to tell Hawkeye what he'd found out. "Okay this is far enough. What's the poop?" Hawkeye asked, looking back at the swamp. Radar couldn't hide it. He was happy, but sad at the same time. Hawkeye saw the look and knew it. "Well?" Hawkeye asked again, the suspense was beginning to bug him. 

"No family in Korea, no family in the states. She's an orphan, Hawkeye. Her father was a major Connor Irwin. He was killed at the front by enemy fire. She's alone Hawkeye." Radar said sadly, looking down. Hawkeye felt bad for her, but he felt happy too. 

"Thanks Radar. Now if the damn war was over.." Hawkeye replied, putting his hand on Radar's shoulder. Radar nodded. "I gotta get back to my office Hawk, but if Chelsea wants to play, you can let her come and see me, okay?" Radar said, and Hawkeye smiled. 

"Sure Radar." Hawkeye replied, and Radar gave one of his famous smiles, the ones that make you want to hug him, and walked back to his office with his hands in his pockets. Hawkeye smiled and walked back to the swamp. 

Hawkeye came back in and saw BJ, playing cat's cradle with Chelsea. Chelsea smiled and took the string onto her own hands from his. "I did it!" She giggled. BJ laughed and saw Hawkeye standing there, with a smile that said it all. 

Hawkeye gave him a thumbs up and BJ knew what he was saying. BJ replied with a nod and a smile, and then turned back to Chelsea. "Hawkeye's back. You can ask him now." BJ said and Hawkeye came over and sat down. 

Chelsea let BJ take the string from her hands, and she turned facing Hawkeye. "Hawkeye?" Chelsea asked, wrapping BJ's blanket around her. Hawkeye looked at her. "Can I have some clothes my butt won't stick out of? It gets cold back there!" Chelsea said, and Hawkeye laughed out loud. 

"Hawkeye? what's wrong?" Chelsea asked, worried. She didn't realize how funny what she'd asked was. Hawkeye waved his hand at her. "No..you didn't do anything." Hawkeye said, trying to calm down. Chelsea nodded an okay. "Yeah, I'll work on it. Radar can help out with that. For now, you wanna wear something of mine?" Hawkeye asked and Chelsea looked at him with a smile and nodded. 

"Okay, let's see..I got a shirt that I accidentally shrunk and Radar might have pair a pants that...hmmm..I'll be right back, okay? You stay right here." Hawkeye said and Chelsea felt safe with BJ, and nodded okay. Hawkeye left the Swamp and found Radar. 

"How's everything, Radar?" Hawkeye asked, and Radar looked at him."Nomore naked pictures Hawkeye. My camera's rusty." Radar said, knowing yet again Hawkeye wanted something. Hawkeye laughed. "Radar, you got any extra pants?" Hawkeye asked.  
"What?" Radar asked.  
"They're for Chelsea, I'm trying to find her some clothes small enough to cover up her, well as she put it, her cold tush." Radar smiled. Chelsea was like a little sister to him.  
"Yeah." He opened his footlocker and took out 2 neatly folded stacks of clothes. "Here ya go.I was gonna give em to chairity anyways, I send em to my mom and she gives them to the Salvation Army." Radar replied as he handed the clothes to Hawkeye.   
"Thanks Radar." Hawkeye said as he left. Radar smiled and nodded. He was glad he could help Chelsea out. 

Hawkeye's next stop was Klinger. He found him, wearing sailor girl's dress. "Klinger, can you make these fit?" Hawkeye asked, showing Klinger the top pair of pants. "They'll make me look fat!" Klinger protested. "Not for you, for Chelsea. She needs them ASAP." Hawkeye said and Klinger nodded. "Sure. I'll have them to you later. Does she need anything else?" Klinger asked, taking the clothes. "Umm..Little um..you know..And I need shoes for her. She loves overalls." Hawkeye replied and Klinger nodded. He understood that Hawkeye was trying to say. 

He agreed to get and or make the clothes Chelsea needed, including the little under things. Hawkeye thanked him and was about to go back to the Swamp when the PA announced incoming casualties. Hawkeye heard and ran back to the swamp, and checked on Chelsea. He was relieved to see she was asleep again, and then he ran to meet the choppers, praying that Chelsea would be okay while he was gone. 

Chelsea woke up 2 hours later and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Hawkeye's red robe on the foot of the bed. "That keep my butt warm." Chelsea said as she slid down from the bunk, picked up the robe and slid her casted arm into the sleeve. Then she closed it, wrapping around herselfand tying the belt in a bow. "That's better. Now.." Chelsea looked up from the belt and saw her worst fear. a North Korean boy was slinking about camp, a knife very visable in his belt. Chelsea recicnized him, he'd been the one who had shot her, shoved the gun at her, beat her and one that had joined in 'hurting' her. 

CHelsea held in a scream as se threw herself to the floor, beside the bunk. Chelsea began to softly cry, as she lay as still as she could. It wasn't easy to lie still, she was shaking apart. The boy passed and Chelsea got up, running from the Swamp, dragging the mile-too-long robe with her. She tripped and fell over it as it became tangled around her feet, but she got right back up and ran into Radar's office, then right into post op. 

"Hawkeye! HAWKEYE!" CHelsea screamed, crying, scanning the room with her eyes for the person she was screaming for. Chelsea accidentally ran into Radar, who ran in hearing her screaming, and knocked her down. Chelsea sat there and cried in fear. 

"I'm sorry, Chelsea! What's wrong?" Radar asked, scared himself, by the screams. "They're here, they're here an their gonna kill me! HAWKEYE!!" Chelsea said, screaming the Captain's name again. Radar helped her up and sat her up onto a post-op bed. 

"You mean the bad guys that hurt you?" Radar asked. "Yeah! I need Hawkeye!" Chelsea paniced, realizing she'd wet herself again. She'd soaked her clothes and his robe. "Aw, Hawkeye's gonna be mad, I wet his robe!" Chelsea said as she looked down and saw the dark red, wet spot. Chelsea cried harder and Radar asked a nurse to stay with her as he threw on a white mask and ran into the OR. 

Hawkeye had just finished when Radar came barreling in. "Hawkeye, It's Chelsea.." Radar barely got her name out and Hawkeye took off his bloody gloves and scrubs and went with Radar to Post OP where a nurse was sitting with Chelsea. "Chelsea? What's wrong?" Hawkeye asked as he came over and sat down. Chelsea grabbed his neck in a hug and cried on his shoulder. "Chelsea, did Ferret Face yell at you? I'll re-arrange his face if he did." Hawkeye asked, meaning Major Frank Burns. 

"No..the guy..the soldier who..he's here! I saw him! He's gonna kill me Hawkeye, I seen him do it before..Iffin you run away he finds you an skins ya alive! I'm SCARED!!" Chelsea yelled into his shoulder. Hawkeye looked around worried, and patted her, trying to comfort her trembling away. Radar sent MP's to search the camp, and the soldier was arrested as he searched the VIP tent. After the soldier was in custody, Hawkeye took Chelsea back to the swamp. 

Hawkeye sat down on his bed and sat her beside him. Chelsea sniffed, getting a little cold from being wet. "I'm sorry I wet your robe, BJ told me how much you like it...Please don't be mad." A calmed Chelsea said. Hawkeye smiled. "Remember when you wet your bed before? And I told you you weren't alone?" Hawkeye asked, and Chelsea nodded. "Well. I was wearing that robe most of the times it happened." Hawkeye said, and Chelsea smiled. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" Klinger knocked on the Swamp's door and called. "Cometh Inith Klinither." Hawkeye said in a funny voice and Chelsea laughed. Klinger came in holding a stack of clothes in each arm. "I have a present for you." Klinger said as he sat next to Chelsea, in a chair by the bed. Chelsea smiled. "Really? Me?" She asked. "Yeah. See?" Klinger said, holding up some of the newly mended clothes from Radar. "I made you some fanny covers." Klinger said, as she took them and hugged them, hardly believing her eyes. 

"They're jus like Hawkeye's an BJ's an yers an everybody's! Thank you Mr. Klinger!" Chelsea said happily as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. Hawkeye smiled as Klinger hugged her back. "What all have you got there? Looks like half of Macy's department store." Hawkeye asked, seeing something else he hadn't told Chelsea about. 

"I have shirts, pants, under pants, under shirts, socks, and..these." Klinger said, holding up a small pair of Converse All-Star sneakers like BJ usually wore. Chelsea's eyes lit up. "WOW! Thank you!" Chelsea said as she was handed the rest of the clothes. There was also a smalls pair of combat boots, just like the MASH personel wore too. "Hawkeye, I wanna try em on!" Chelsea said. Hawkeye and Klinger put a blanket up around her to give her some privacy. They looked away while Chelsea dressed herself. 

"Okay! I'm done!" Chelsae said after a few moments of clothes rustling. Hawkeye looked down and took away the blanket. "Ta-Da!" Chelsea said, revealing her new green fatigues. Her smile was priceless."I look like the 4077th people now! An my butt's not cold!" Chelsea danced around happily. She was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt, a t-shirt, pants and socks--all army olive green. Her feet were clad in her black Converse All Star high top sneakers too. Chelsea stopped and giggled. 

"I know what I'm missin. Those tags." Chelsea said, realizing she didn't jingle when she walked. She pointed to Hawkeye's silver dog-tags. Hawkeye looked down at what she was pointing at and Klinger held out his hand. "Ah, but you're not." He said, pulling a set of silver dog tags from his purse. He put them in Chelsea's hand and she looked at them. 

"I can't read..I used to pretend to..but I can't really." Chelsea admitted as she held the tags she cherished, but couldn't read. Hawkeye was about to say something to Chelsea when Bj came in and saw her first. "You sure look cute." BJ said and Chelsea looked up. A tear was running down her face, and BJ picked her up carefully. He sat down with her on his lap. "What's got you so upset? Got a belly ache? You can tell me." BJ said and Chelsea shook her had no. 

"She can't read, Beej." Hawkeye said, as Chelsea looked down at her tags. BJ nodded and tapped Chelsea on the shoulder. She looked up at him and sniffed. "It's not a sin, you know. You can learn." BJ said as he hugged her. "Yeah but who's gonna show me? You an Hawkeye're bizzy wit hurt people." Chelsea asked. "You'll learn from all of us. Okay?" Hawkeye said and Chelsea nodded okay. "Okay. But will you read me my tags, BJ?" Chelsea asked. 

"Sure." BJ replied, taking them from her hand. He read them to her, which only made her smile more proudly at hearing it said her last name was Pierce. BJ smiled at her as he slid the necklace over her head. Chelsea smiled and hugged him. "I love you, uncle BJ." Chelsea said and BJ smiled again. "Right back atcha honey." Bj replied, and Chelsea smiled as she climbed down. 

"Hawkeye..can I..call you.." Chelsea stammered as she looked at the floor. "What Chels?" Hawkeye asked. "Daddy. I wanna call you daddy, Hawkeye!" Chelsea answered as she ran over and grabbed his legs. Hawkeye looked stunned as he put his hand down on top of her head. He bent down to her and she looked into his eyes. "Was I bad? For askin?" Chelsea asked. "No, no Chelsea, I'm just shocked a little. You weren't bad." Hawkeye said, as he picked up his emotions and held in his feelings. 

"You want to call me daddy huh?" Hawkeye asked, smiling a little. "Uh huh." CHelsea replied, Hawkeye saw how much this meant to her. "Okay, I'm sold. Hello Miss Pirece, you can officially call me not Hawkeye, but Daddy. Congratulations." Hawkeye said, and Chelsea hugged him tight. "Thank you daddy!" Chelsea said happily. Hawkeye smiled and so did Bj. 

"No problem. Now I have one rule." Hawkeye said as Chelsea let go of him and looked over at BJ first. "yeah?" she asked as he nodded and let her know it was okay. "You can't come into the OR when I'm working. It has to stay sterile in there and that's why I have to wear special clothes when I go in. When the PA says incoming wounded, I want you to stay right here in the Swamp. Sometimes you can stay with Radar, but that's only if he's not busy. Deal?" Hawkeye said and Chelsea nodded. 

"But what if I need you?" Chelsea asked, looking a little afraid. Hawkeye thought a moment. "Okay if it's really an emergency, and I mean a real one, you grab a white mask and put it on before coming in." Hawkeye said and BJ puled one out of his pocket. "Like this, Chelsea." He said, holding it up. "Okay, I will. I promise." Chelsea said and Klinger wiped his eye. Chelsea saw and walked over to him. 

"Don't cry, I'm okay now, honest." Chelsea said and he smiled. "I know you are. If you need me, anytime, just yell. Everyone else does." Klinger said and Chelsea smiled. "Hokay. Thank you for the clothes." CHelsea said as he got up and went to the door. He turned and winked as he left. 

"Daddy Hawkeye and Uncle Bj. Who'da thought." BJ said and Chelsea giggled. "Can i go an see Radar daddy?" Chelsea asked and Hawkeye noticed BJ had a big smile across his face. "Sure. But come back before dark unless you hear the PA or someone comes for you." Hawkeye said and Chelsea nodded as she turned and ran out the door. 

TBC


End file.
